Only You
by InNoCeNt CrY
Summary: Horo tries to make Ren to open up. But it only led to a fight. Will Horo ever melt that cold heart of Ren's, or will Ren live in the dark forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

Chapter 1: Beginning

Ren and Horo were at it again. They were bickering in the living room. Lyserg sighed and leaned heavily against the couch. Chocolove was trying to make his lame jokes again but ended up getting poked in the nose with Ren's weapon and a kick in the gut by Horo. Chocolove landed at the side of the room with a loud thud.

Lyserg wondered why the two can never make peace. He was left with the responsibility of taking care of the house while Yoh and Anna are out watching movies. Faust was busy at his clinic that he had opened in town and Tamao was back at the Asakura's residence, training. Ryu was out there somewhere, trying to find his 'lady'.

Lyseg took two cushions and covered it over his ears but the bickering was too loud to even be kept out. Lyserg finally gave up and went to the kitchen. He took one of Anna's water spray bottle, filled it with tap water and went to the duo. Without thinking too much, Lyserg spayed the water into the bickering duo's faces. Immediately both stopped bickering and backed away from each other, wiping the water from their faces.

"What the hell, Lyserg?!" Ren exclaimed, glaring at the green-haired boy.

"You guys wouldn't stop," Lyserg said with a shrug.

"And you had to use water?!" Horo asked.

"Well, that's how people train their pets. If the pet misbehaves, they will use water to punish the animal," Lyserg explained calmly with a gentle smile on his face.

"We are not animals!" Ren growled.

"You're one to say. You have a tongari that looks like a shark's fin," Horo said.

"Shut up! Why are you on his side?! He sprayed you too, dumbass!"

"Well, I was trying to make a point. And I not on his side," Horo tried to defend himself.

"You sure fool me, idiot," Ren said sarcastically and folding his arms.

"Hey! Quit calling me idiot, you arrogant bastard!" Horo countered.

Lyserg rolled his eyes. He took the bottle and sprayed in to their faces again. And once again, both backed off.

"Quit doing that, you bastard!" Ren roared.

"Well, you guys were fighting again. Can we please have peace in this house?" Lyserg said with a sigh at the end.

"Fine. I was getting bored anyway," Ren said and took his leave.

Once they heard Ren's door closing, Lyseg and Horo went over to the couch and sat down. Lyserg gaze went over to Chocolove, who was at the side, unconscious. Lyserg shook his head and gave a tiny giggle, to which Horo turned, looking at him questionably. He saw Lyserg looking at Chocolove and raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Lyserg again.

"What's so funny?" Horo asked.

"I think you kicked his gut too hard," Lyserg said, pointing to the unconscious boy.

"Well, he deserved it," Horo said with a smirked, looking at Chocolove and taking the remote from the table in front of him.

"Why do you keep picking fights with Ren, Horo?" Lyserg suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? It's like our daily routine," Horo answered simply, turning on the television and flipping through the channels.

"Don't give me that. You seem to pick fights with him more often now. Something's definitely going on," Lyserg tried to convince Horo to tell him the truth.

"What? You're just imagining things, Lyserg," Horo turned off the television and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lyserg asked. He then smirked, "...Are you trying to avoid my question?"

"There's nothing good on television so I'm going out," Horo walked over to the door. "And for your information, I'm not avoiding anything."

Once Horo was out the door, Lyserg looked at the television with a smile on his face. "Sure you aren't, Horo."

* * *

Horo walked out into the streets. He wondered for a while. Then his mind went back to what Lyserg had asked him. _'Something's definitely going on'_. Horo had denied it when in truth, there was something going on. He just couldn't resist the urge of picking fights with Ren. Those fights that they had, it was meaningless. But to Horo, it made him feel as if it is a satisfaction.

It made him feel all happy inside. He just loved how they yelled at each other, making no sense out of what they had talked about previously. But it doesn't matter, because without those bickering, Horo felt as if something was missing. He felt as if part of his life is incomplete. And looking at Ren's tiger eyes burning with anger make it even more fun.

Horo couldn't put his finger on it but he just feels empty if those bickering hadn't happen. He saw a can on the ground, getting distracted out of his thoughts, and gave it a little kick. The can landed a few feet away from him. He went to the can and kicked it again. Soon, he found himself playing with the can like a little kid. But it was enjoyable, so he didn't mind. He pretended he was playing in a major league and he was about to kick the can, when something stopped him.

"When are you gonna grow up, idiot?" a voice spoke. Horo turned.

"Oh, it's you, Ren. I was bored. So this can became my entertainment," Horo gave a grin. He then spoke again,"…What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the cemetery," Ren stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The cemetery?" Horo raised an eyebrow. "For what, pray tell?"

"None of your damn business," Ren said while walking past Horo, hands in his coat.

"Geez, someone's in a foul mood," Horo rolled his eyes but followed Ren.

"Why are you following me, idiot?" Ren asked without even looking back.

"And who says I'm following you?"

"Then where are you going, _pray tell_?" Ren mocked Horo's words from before.

"Okay, fine. So I'm following you. But that's because I got nothing better to do," Horo explained as he put his hands behind his head, walking beside Ren.

"If you invade my personal space, I will see to it that you will have a hard time getting home," Ren threatened.

"Sheesh, Ren. When are you gonna lightened up?" Horo asked while looking at Ren from the side of his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Fine. Grouchy."

And they walked towards the cemetery in silence. During their walk, Horo couldn't help but to glance at Ren. The purple-haired boy seemed to be in deep thoughts and Horo can see there was a slight frown on the younger shaman's face. Horo never understood why Ren always seem to be in a bad mood. He could count how many times he had seen the boy smiled sincerely on his hands. As Horo observed Ren's features, Ren shot him a dirty look. Horo gulped and quickly looked away.

"What the hell were you looking at?" Ren snapped.

"Nothing," Horo answered back simply, not looking at Ren.

"You're a very bad liar, Horo," Ren said in a cold tone.

"I was just wondering, you know, why do you always look so tensed?" Horo looked at the boy, to see his reaction.

"Mind you own business, Horo. My life doesn't concern you," Ren answered harshly, not even flinching at what Horo had said.

"Would it kill you to open up, just a little?" Horo was getting angry. The younger shaman's attitude really sucks.

"And would it kill you to shut your goddamn mouth for once?!" Ren snapped, getting defensive.

"Damn it, Ren! Why do you always have to be difficult?!" Horo's voice was raised a little.

"I'm being difficult?! You're the one who is being difficult! You will never shut up!" Ren eyes were burning.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend!" Horo countered back.

"Trying to be a good friend? Hah! That's a laugh! Seeming how you always try to pick a fight with me. Oh, yeah, what a good friend you are!" Ren said sarcastically.

"I…," Horo stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong? Can't think of a comeback?" Ren scoffed. "Pathetic. This is why you should just mind your own business and keep that big mouth of yours shut." Ren walked away.

"You just the same cold-hearted bastard, Ren. I thought you've changed. I thought you said you know the meaning of friendship after the near-death experience. But it seems you still don't get it," Horo's words were like venoms. Ren had stopped walking. He didn't flinch but the words really hurt him.

"Go home, Horo," Ren finally said in a low voice and continued walking. Horo didn't say another word, but turned on his heels and walked the other direction with anger still burning in his eyes. And with that, the two took separate directions, leaving a tense atmosphere between them. And from where they were standing, a single leaf fell from it's branch and landed softly on the ground.

**TBC**

_A/N: Great, they're fighting again. Hope you guys like it and please, leave reviews. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ren arrived at the Funbari Inn's doorstep around midnight that day. After having the little argument with Horo near the cemetery, Ren decided it was best to avoid the Ainu. He walked around the neighbourhood, tryinig to clear his mind but the words kept repeating in his head.

_"You just the same cold-hearted bastard, Ren. I thought you've changed. I thought you said you know the meaning of friendship after the near-death experience. But it seems you still don't get it"._

Ren would have denied in a second if the words didn't hurt so much. Ren knew he had changed. He knew what friendship means and he would give up his life, again, to save his friends. So why did Horo's words hurt him so much? Ren had tried over and over to think as to why his heart reacted that way but for the life of him, Ren just couldn't figure it out. With a sigh, Ren opened the door.

He took off his sweater and scarf, hanging them on the clothes hanger by the door. He was about to make his way up to his bedroom when he saw a silhouette at the kitchen. Ren raised an eyebrow and curiosity got the best of him, so he soon found himself heading for the kitchen. He got his weapon and hid it behind his back as he came closer to the kitchen. With a flick of a finger, Ren turned on the light and apparently, startled the 'intruder'.

"Horo?" Ren breathes.

"Oh God, Ren! You scared me! I thought you were Anna!" Horo said, eyes wide and holding a piece of donut in his right hand, while the other hand was over his heart. "That...was scary!"

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the night, idiot?"

"A midnight snack.," Horo showed the donut before continuing, "Couldn't help myself. My stomach growled and I just had to find something to eat to fill it up," Horo gave a sheepish grin.

"Typical. Well, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Goodnight," Ren was about to take his leave when he heard Horo called after him.

"Ren! Wait!"

"What is it, idiot?" Ren turned around, and looked at Horo in the eyes.

"I...I'm sorry. For what I said earlier. I don't know why, but I got angry when you seem to be keeping things all to yourself. I know you don't usually express yourself well, and you would rather handle all your problems in your own...But...I don't know...It makes me feel as though you never thought me, well all of us, as your friends." Ren was about to interject but Horo held up his hands.

"Let me continue first, Ren." With a nod from his friend, Horo continued, "I know you treat us like friends. But once in a while, we would like to know what goes inside of that little, pointed head of yours. You don't seem to know the term 'fun' like we do. And when we're laughing together, all you do is watch us, and at the most a small smile would be on your face. I, for one, sometimes think, we were never of any help to your social life.

We want you to open up more and show us what you're thinking. You don't have to change so abruptly but try a little at a time. I'm pretty sure you'll feel a whole lot better when you let out your feelings and thoughts."

A silence. They waited a few seconds before Ren broke the silence.

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Horo grinned.

"First of all, I am more open now then I was before. And I have you guys to thank for that. Second of all, it's in my nature to not say out my thoughts and feelings. It's something that I have been doing for my entire life, so if you want me to open up and stuff, you will just have to wait for a long time. I didn't grow up like all of you. You guys were free to say what you want, while I was trained to keep silent and only follow orders. Thirdly, and my last point, when you guys are having fun, I feel it too. It's just that I don't like to join in because I'm not used to it. I stand there and watch, trying to understand your 'fun'. And slowly, but surely, I'm getting it. But I just don't think that I'm ready to join in...yet."

Horo gave Ren an understanding look and gave the smaller boy a sincere smile. Ren returned the gesture by giving his rare smiles. Ren was feeling better after he said all he needed to say. Maybe Horo was right. Maybe he needs to let out more. This talk, no matter how awkward it is, seem to make Ren realised that opening up is something people do to let themselves feel better. And he cannot believe that it was Horo that actually knocked that sense into his head.

"If we're done here, I think I would like to go and rest," Ren said, while talking to Horo's butt since Horo was searching for more food in the fridge. Horo poked out his head for a while, gave a nod and continued his search.

Ren walked up the stairs, headed to his room and laid on his bed slowly. He was feeling tired but satisfied. The painful feeling in his heart had died down the minute Horo apologized and Ren felt happy that they had that conversation. He thinks, that maybe the pain in his heart was actually the pain of him feeling hurt that Horo does not seem to understand him. But Horo had managed to clear things with him and Ren had given the explanation. Ren hopes, that as the days continues, Horo would understand more about Ren and Ren hopes he, in turn, would understand Horo and the others.

* * *

That night, in the inn, two people slept with a peaceful mind and each had a small smile on their faces.

**TBC**

_Author's Note: Okay, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I actually quit writing about a year ago. But I felt bad about you guys waiting for an update. I'm sorry for any OOC or spelling mistakes. I think my writing skills have degraded. Anyway, tell me what you think and if you have any idea on the next chapter, please, do share. Ideas are welcome. Oh, and sorry for the short update. Like I said, my writing skills have degraded. :)_


End file.
